


Like, a Peach Treaty?

by PeeJayXela



Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bimbo Peach, Bowser is Cute, Bowser is a dork, Bowser is a simp, Bowser treats Peach like a QUEEN, Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), F/M, Shy Bowser, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Peach has finally found a passion in her life, and she's letting herself be confident in her sex life.After thinking for a while, and getting bored of having sex with the same group of people, she reaches out to an old, old... enemy.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Luigi/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy/ Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Waluigi/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Wario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Like, a Peach Treaty?

Peach had been really happy with her new appearance- and while the rabbid kingdom had gone home, she was still extremely happy with her new look, having all her dresses tailored to be low cut and knee length, investing in new thongs and garters and stockings- it was all terribly exciting. 

And, of course, she needed to keep herself in the headspace, she needed to fuck evry day to keep her mind completely melted, bimbofied and completely in bliss, always. 

She could always use sex toys, and even the toads, if it came to it, but the best result came directly from having sex with others like her. 

Mario had FINALLY got a slice of her cake, and the little plumber was now one of her main fuckbuddied- he liked anal, which was a nice change of pace for her, a whole different type of bimbo in each and every type of fuck.

Luigi was on her market, too, less often, and the skinny man had an extreme oral fixation, always burying his face into her pussy and eating her out while he jacked off- that always dragged out a more dominant type of bimbo out of her- the kind that like to press her toads little faces into her cleavage- 

WARIO was a wild ride- he like to fuck her lips like a street whore- and his fat little cock fit very nicely in her mouth- whenever she fucked Wario, she felt like such a badass whore, strutting around like she was a pimp’s pretty little thing…

Waluigi was… surprisingly kinky. He liked vaginal sex, but the tall man like to bring toys into the bedroom, the kind of fucks that had Peach feeling dizzy and overstimulated for days, definitely one of her favourites… 

But, the problem with men was that they could only cum once or twice, then have to wait for hours before she can get her womb pounded again… 

So, she turned her eyes to her friends, starting with Daisy, her closest friend- the girl knew how to use a strap on like a pro- she shoul’ve guessed years ago that Daisy was a raging lesbian, and it was a wonderful thing to be on the receiving end of. 

Then, Pauline, her oldest friend, Pauline was older than her by many years, having much more experience- but she was also… richer than peach, something that was hard to comprehend- the red-clad lady had a whole sex dungoen, and when Peach had the time, she would rush herself to the streets of New Donk city both to shop for slutty clothes, and get railed by Pauline’s various machines. 

And last but not least, Rosalina, also a femme, was a more complicated fuck, but honestly, nothing could match the feeling of having sex in space, gravity having no impact on how their bodies pressed and sweat together for hours- 

But… After fucking all her friends, she was at a standstill, feeling like she was in the same loop of sex, no mater how many different combinations of sex she tried… 

And… her slutty eyes started to wander, wander to a place she had definitely… thought about before, but never quite braved for herself… 

Bowser. 

Now, more than ever, she thought about the gargantuan lizard, and now that she was more at ease with large cocks, she actually thought she could… take him… all his huge lizard dick, stuffing her full and-

“Ngh~” She moaned slightly, walking up the stairs to her room, tits bouncing and hitting her chin at each step, not that she minded. 

She had a reason to be here, of course, sitting down at her desk and pulling out her papers, envelope, wax sealers and quill. 

It had been a long time since she had written something, and the vibrating butt plug in her ass was making it hard to concentrate, but she held the quill with a quivering hand, dipping it into the red ink and starting to write on that page. 

…

‘ Dearest Bowser,

I hope this letter finds you well.  
Recently, as you may have heard from the various media outlets and paparazzi and… spies that you put around my castle, I have recently acquired a new look, and a new OUTlook on my life.

I would like to try and… fix the bonds between our two nations, in a way that I think you will be happy with, and I will also be happy with. 

And no, I am not offering you my hand in marriage, but I am requesting to take a trip to the Koopa Kingdom, without being attacked.

I hope to hear from you soon, 

Love Always, Peach. ‘ 

…

How she managed to write so eloquently when her mind was screaming at her to write ‘LIZARD COCK COCK NOW PLEASE LIZARD DADDY’ was an impressive thing indeed. 

She tied the message to her strongest messenger bird, sending her in the direction of the Koopa Kingdom, and awaiting eagerly for a letter back. 

She did not get a letter back, but instead, a Koopa chariot pulled up outside the castle,made of deep, dark rock, and bones, the glowing lava lanterns just absolutely screaming ‘Koopa Kingdom’ 

From the carriage’s driver seat, a Koopa hopped down, pulling a carved tablet from his satchel, and starting to read. 

“ Dear Princess Peach. 

I am… Delight to.. Hard- No have- (sorry, Bowser’s handwriting is kinda awful-) 

I am Delighted to hear that you want to come to my kingdom. 

There is a room waiting for you at my castle, this carriage will take you there.

Love, Bowser. 

PS: PLEASE DON’T BRING MARIO I HATE HIM “

Peach laughed at the letter, her tits bouncing as she stepped to the carriage, pulling two of her most trusted Toad guards to come with her, just in case. 

Bowser was actually kinda sweet and funny… Why hadn’t she done this before?

Still, she got into the carriage along with her toads, and allowed herself to be driven to the Koopa Kingdom. 

She had left Rosalina in charge for the while, what with the power of teleportation and all that she had… 

… 

… 

Peach arrived at the Koops kingdom incredibly sweaty, having not planned for all the hot lava that was around, fanning her face as she felt like passing out. 

Thankfully, she was immediately escorted into the Koopa Castle, her Toad guards being led to their own rooms, and Peach walked slightly wobbly to the throne room, the Koopa guards opening the large doors. 

There, sitting on his huge throne, was Bowser, his eyes shining as he saw the princess with his own eyes. 

He had heard rumours of her new look, but to see it for himself was… incredible, how every step made her wobble, how pouted and swollen her lips looked, and her new sexy take on the royal dress. 

When he FINALLY managed to snap his focus off of her tits, he looked to her sweating form, face scrunching up in anger. 

“GUARDS- Carry her to me, get her a drink and get- like, FIVE fan holders to fan her-!” He yelled, the underlings jumping to it, carrying her to the throne and sitting her on a plush lounger they had ordered in just for her.

Fresh lemonade was rushed to her, and SIX Koopa’s with long fans on sticks started wafting her. 

She… Laughed, sitting up and sipping at her lemonade. 

“Bowser! This is, like… surprisingly nice of you!” She giggled, her new bimbo tone apparent on her lips, enjoying the fanning in her face. 

“Hrmph… I AM nice, You just never let me show you before.” He huffed, but enjoyed her new sassy way of talking… he was actually getting nervous!

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about… something about our kingdoms- I don’t quite remember your letter…”

That was a lie. He kept it under his pillow and read it every night. He was obsessed. 

Simp.

“Oh, right- that!” She giggled, looking around at who was with them- she couldn’t just be giving out information about herself to any potential enemies!

...More potential than Bowser, that is… 

“Well, I’m like, Totally more chill with a LOT of things lately, and like- you only ever wanna invade my kingdom because I’m not marrying you- you don’t ACTUALLY wanna destroy my kingdom- you just want me, right?” 

Bowser was shook- she was talking so casually about the very goal that he had been trying to attain for years, like it was nothing.. 

If he wasn’t so turned on, he would be offended. 

“That… That’s correct, yes.” He offered, leaning his chin on his fist, looking at her tiny form up and down. 

“Well, like- it’d be totally shitty if I just let you keep invading, right? I’d be a shitty princess if I knew the way to stop you killing my people and didn’t use that information to try and get you to, y’know- STOP.” 

She took another sip of her lemonde before putting it down on a little rock table beside her, and fanned herself again. 

“Do you mind if I- take this off? It's hot and- yeah.”

Without even waiting for an answer, she peeled away her dress, leaving her in her bra, corset, panties, garters, and stockings. 

… 

Bowser stared, his eyes glued to her new curvy form, trying to fight the erection that was forming rather quickly- 

As a lizard, his dick was kept under wraps in his sheath, but now that sheath was extending, unrolling, his lipstick cock starting to peek through.

He crossed one leg over the other, covering his mouth in an attempt to be subtle. 

“Mh-hm.” He agreed, muffled. 

“Oh, yeah, the point-!” She laughed, crossing one leg over the other and getting back to her point. 

“So, I’ve decided, if I just come over to the Koopa Kingdom once or twice a week to fuck, would you stop invading my fucking kingdom?” 

… 

Bowser’s grip on the side of his rock throne finally got strong enough to crush the armrest completely, his hand closing around rubble and trembling. 

“Uh… Yeah. Sounds… Sounds great, Peach.”

Holy Fuck.

He was gonna fuck Peach.


End file.
